Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger
|Voice Eng = Jennifer Alyx }} is a character introduced in The Enchanted Parade. She is a known misfit because of her being guilty of breaking campus regulations of owning, manufacturing, and selling high-tech electronic devices on school premises. She is a young witch from Germany. Appearance Constanze has a short stature. She is a little taller than 5'0". She has long, thin navy blue hair that reaches down to her waist and is tied into a low ponytail with a big red ribbon. She has teal green eyes and her skin is slightly tanned. She is usually characterized by a grumpy or serious expression. Constanze wears the standard Luna Nova uniform, and her sash-belt and hatband are both customized to be colored green. She's not usually seen with the hooded dress, as she instead usually wears a vest and a skirt of the same color. Personality Constanze doesn't talk, but she appears to be friendly and communicates through her own actions and through writing. She also controls her Stanbots with magic and uses them to express herself. She is very serious and rarely smiles, it is possible that she has been like this ever since she was very young as she has trouble at first smiling. She does not like that others interfere with her projects, preferring always to work alone. Abilities and Equipment Like any other witch, she has her own wand that she brings wherever she goes and is stored in the sash around her waist. She casts spells with it, but most frequently uses it to operate or empower different kinds of magi-mechanical tools. She is also able to control her broom as she is seen to use it without any effort, and she has even made mechanical modifications to allow it to fly in any situation. Aside from being able to cast spells efficiently and easily control her broom, Constanze has amazing mechanical abilities, being able to manufacture high-tech electronic devices by herself. She was able in minutes to create a washing machine, a generator and a water pump. She has made a robot called Stanbot that she controls with magic to express herself, and later create tons of them. When not in use, its feet are tucked beneath it, making a semi-flat box that she carries wherever she goes. It can also be used as a magic gun, using the magic stored in her wand as ammo, though it has "unlimited ammo" when a magic source is around. She has also been seen using it as a bazooka, an griddle and an electric oven. Voice actors |en=Jennifer Alyx |es_la=Natalia Ríos}} Trivia * The name "Constanze" may come from Constanze Mozart, the wife of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. It is also a variation of the name Constance, that derives from Latin and means "constant". "Albrechtsberger" may originate from Johann Georg Albrechtsberger, a composer who taught Mozart's son Franz Xaver Wolfgang Mozart and later Ludwig van Beethoven. *Under the bed in her dorm, Constanze has a hidden room, styled like a workshop, which she uses to store her weapons and supplies. It first appears in "Sky War Stanship", when Akko goes to apologize to Constanze for breaking her Stanbot. * Constanze rarely speaks, with her only dialogue appearing on the last episode of the Little Witch Academia. anime She is, however, often heard making noises indicating exclamation and emotion. * Her Japanese voice actress, Rie Murakawa, also voices Wangari. ** Her English voice actress, Jennifer Alyx, also voices Hannah. References Navigation es:Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Student Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Characters Category:Female